1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tunnel press-lining process for placing concrete on a base rock excavated surface in a tunnel construction work or the like and an apparatus for use in the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a process for lining a tunnel by means of a press form apparatus in which a pressing form for pressing concrete onto a base rock excavated surface and an expansible side form for blocking the side of the pressing form opposite to an already placed lining concrete are integrally constructed, has been proposed.
However, such type of process and apparatus in the prior art involved the following technical problems to be resolved. In the case of placing lining concrete by means of a press form apparatus in which a pressing form for pressing concrete onto a tunnel lining surface and a side form are integrally constructed, since the forms are removed after the concrete has been solidified, then the forms are shifted in position and concrete is placed and then such operations are repeated, it takes much time for lining. In addition, as a result of the fact that the pressing form and the side form are integrally constructed, expansible form pieces in an expansible side form cannot be designed to be long due to interference with the side portion of the pressing form.